Community College Experience
by MTL17
Summary: Annie wants an essential college experience, and she wants Britta to, well, give it to her. Spoilers for 2.15.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Community. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Britta Perry was the worst. She was the absolute worst.

She had heard that before from people who didn't know what they were talking about, people who would not be named like Jeff Winger, but rarely had she thought it herself. This though, this was one of those times.

The thing with Paige was bad enough. It would have been one thing if everyone in Greendale had seen her kissing a lesbian. That would have been mortifying. Not for the act itself but because it would have gone in the spank bank of half a dozen perverted guys, and maybe some open-minded girls or even some lesbians, the latter of which would have been slightly ok. But at least that would have been liberating, Britta rebelling against the system and making a statement that her sexuality wasn't something that had to be dictated to her, but something she could make her own decisions on. Even if it didn't go any further than a kiss it would be something Britta could scratch off her bucket list, forever giving her a memory she could be proud of.

Of course, that's not how it happened. Paige was straight, and just using Britta to seem open-minded and cool, and then had the nerve to claim Britta was doing the same thing. Homophobe. That's what Paige was. And she was just trying to hide it by hanging out with Britta.

That revelation and her first lesbian kiss being an awkward mess in front of dozens of perverted strangers would have made this the worst Valentine's Day ever and would have sent Britta down a shame spiral, but that was nothing on what happened next.

Just then Britta heard a knock at her door, "Britta... open up... please... I, I need to talk to you."

Britta froze as her good friend Annie Edison, who she had no attraction whatsoever too, ok, kept continuously pleading with her through the door, pausing only to knock repeatedly on the hard wood. She was the last person Britta wanted to speak to right now, and would maybe prefer to never speak to her again, but if there was one thing Britta knew about Annie was that the brunette didn't give up without a long, drawn-out fight. Actually she literally knew that. And while it made her even more horrible, Britta didn't want Annie to say anything about what happened tonight, not where other people could hear. Not that Annie would do it to be mean or vindictive, but sometimes she said things without meaning too. It was a trade they unfortunately shared.

So after a few minutes standing frozen and praying to a God she didn't believe in to grant her a miracle Britta unlocked her door and opened it, immediately coming face-to-face with a pair of big Bambi eyes. Those eyes caused her to lose her train of thought, Annie quickly capitalising by asking, "Can, can I come in? Please? I really, really need to talk to you."

Britta opened her mouth to firmly say no.

To tell Annie she needed some space.

Some time to think.

"I... erm, sure."

Damn those Bambi eyes!

Not giving Britta a chance to change her mind Annie gently but firmly pushed her way past the blonde and took a look around. It wasn't exactly a welcoming environment, but it had it's charm. Sort of. Which actually made it very... Britta.

Speaking, or thinking, of her friend Annie turned around and locked eyes with Britta, the two of them staring at each other for a long moment. Then Britta slowly opened her mouth, obviously still unsure what to say.

Feeling very strongly that she should go first Annie blurted out, "Shirley was in the bathroom!"

There was a pause, then Britta blinked, "What?"

"Shirley was in the bathroom, when we, you know." Annie quickly clarified, before continuing for a while without taking a breath, "Troy and Abed had left the room to deal with a 'personal issue' and Jeff wasn't there because he needed some space or whatever after he insulted the Bare Naked Ladies in front of us and I'm still not sure where Pierce is and I'm kind of worried but I'm almost 100% positive that he left before we kissed so no one in the Study Group saw and the people I was asking about Pierce didn't seem to care so I don't think anyone will find out and if they do, we can deny it because it's not like there's any proof or anything."

For a few seconds all that could be heard was Annie's slightly deeper breathing than usual, then Britta simply mumbled, "Oh... ok."

There was more silence then Annie said, "I, I thought you'd like to know that no one saw us kiss."

Britta snorted, "Like I care."

"Then why did you run away?" Annie asked, sounding and looking confused.

It was impossible to resist, all Britta could do was desperately try to deflect, "I, I was running. I just remembered I, I left the stove on?"

Britta didn't sound at all convincing but even if she had Annie wouldn't have believed her, "No you didn't."

"No, I didn't." Britta sighed, once again desperately trying to think of something to say before finally blurting out, "Look Annie, I'm not gay."

Annie frowned, "Then why did you kiss Paige?"

"I, I didn't. She kissed me." Britta stammered unconvincingly, not that pausing for a couple of seconds before hand helped, so inevitably she sighed and said, "Fine, I did it for the experience, ok?"

"Oh... ok..." Annie frowned again, "But... I thought you said you'd had a lesbian experience before?"

"I have. Lots of times." Britta said indignantly, hoping that if she got defensive it would cover the fact that she was lying. It seemed to work, however it had an unfortunate side effect.

"Sooooo, you're bi?" Annie asked.

"No." Britta said.

"Oh." Annie frowned, genuinely sounding confused, "So you're not bi, you just... like having sex with women. And men."

There was a long pause as those big Bambi eyes stared deep into Britta's soul, demanding the truth from her, demanding her to give up her street cred and admit when it came to lesbianism she was completely clueless. Well nice try evil Bambi eyes, Britta wasn't going to fall for it.

"Fine, yes, yeah, whatever, I'm bi." Britta lied without thinking it through then quickly added, "Please don't tell Jeff. Or Pierce, or Shirley, or Troy, or Abed, in fact don't tell anyone but especially not Jeff freaking Winger."

Annie's eyes lit up at Britta's confession and continued to get brighter until the end of the blonde's little speech. Then Annie moved forward and beamed, "Of course Britta, your secret is safe with me. I promise I won't say a word."

For a few seconds Annie stood there right in front of Britta with a huge smile on her face, then she let out a big, "Awwww."

The next thing Britta knew she was being tightly squeezed, Annie wrapping her arms around her so fast she barely saw it. Immediately she tensed up but after a few seconds went limp in Annie's soft embrace. Annie gave great hugs, she'd always thought that.

"Thank you Britta." Annie beamed, "Thank you for trusting me with your secret."

"Don't mention it." Britta said, before adding jokingly, "Seriously, like never ever."

A few seconds passed by as the two women just enjoyed the hug, then Annie pulled back to look Britta in the eye and frowned, "Sooooo, you ran away when I kissed you because you were afraid everyone would see, even though no one was watching... but you kissed Paige when you thought everyone was watching? Including Pierce?"

Britta's brain struggled for a answer to that contradiction and ultimately came up with, "Yes... well... with Paige I, I got caught up in the moment, and then it turned out she wasn't gay or even bi, and Pierce was out of his mind so it really didn't seem to matter. But you, you're the baby of our group. What would people think?"

"I'm not a baby!" Annie said indignantly.

"No, but..." Britta said, cursing herself for putting her foot in her mouth again.

"But what? I'm too young to know what I want? Too young to..." Annie trailed off, not really wanting to say anything else, but of course she couldn't stop herself confessing a fear which had been running through her mind since... well, ever, "Or, am I not good enough?"

"No Annie..." Britta started, although she wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Not pretty enough?" Annie offered.

"God no." Britta snorted, genuinely finding the idea absurd.

"What then?" Annie aggressively demanded, "What?"

"I, I-" Britta stammered.

"Was kissing me really that bad?" Annie accused.

"No!" Britta said.

"Then why did you run away?" Annie whined.

"I told you I-" Britta started, but quickly stopped herself, "I mean you're my friend. The first real girlfriend, girl-who's-a-friend, that I've ever had. I didn't want to screw that up. I don't want to screw that up."

"Well running away from me didn't help Britta." Annie huffed, "You should have stayed and talked to me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm the worst." Britta sighed in defeat, adding before Annie could try and disagree with the last statement, "But we can talk now, if you want? Or do each other's hair, or whatever you want."

Annie paused and during those words, inwardly wondering whether Britta meant it. Probably not, but she promised herself she wasn't leaving here until she given it the old college try. Or should that be old community college try? Was there such a thing?

It didn't matter, she was getting off track and Britta did see it which was embarrassing, Annie quickly blurting out, "W, whatever I want? Erm, I... well, I, I was thinking, that is... was Paige like, a booty call? Like, you were in the mood for a lady, or did you really like her? Because honestly you two kind of seemed awkward together. Like one of you was trying to force it or something... which I guess makes sense because she was. And I guess you are kind of a weird flirt-."

"Am not." Britta huffed.

"Are too." Annie huffed back, cutting Britta off before they can get lost in a childish back and forth, "Answer the question Britta?"

"What question?" Britta asked, genuinely confused by Annie's ramblings.

"Were you looking for a relationship with Paige or did you just want to... do it with her." Annie blurted out, adorably censoring herself at the end.

Even as she was taken aback by the question Britta found herself smiling momentarily. That smile confused her almost as much as the question and Britta found herself blurting out, "Erm, I... the second one, I guess. I mean, you know how it is, sex can lead to a relationship and all, but honestly I... I just wanted to bang her. I was so totally going too. I was going to just... bang her all night long. Super disappointing, but hey, whatever. Story of my life."

Britta felt she did a good job of covering her slipup and making it sound like she really was going to bang Paige. Which she would have, given the chance. Totally. It was just that... oh, Annie was talking again, "It, it... it doesn't have to be."

Britta frowned, "What do you mean Annie?"

There was another pause, Annie using those Disney eyes again to trick Britta into a false sense of security before in one breath yammering, "You were hoping to get sex from Paige but she was straight and maybe wanted to experiment but chickened out or whatever I'm not really sure, the point is you guys aren't going to have sex or probably even talk to each other ever again, right?

"Right..." Britta frowned, "What's your point?"

"My point is, is... you could have sex with me!" Annie blurted out, then continuously interrupting the baffled Britta, "That way you can still have sex with a girl, and I can have one of those essential college experience thingies. I mean, everyone knows that's what girls doing college, and I don't want to be left out, you know? Not that it was the first thing on my list or anything. That was meet new and interesting people. Then socialise more, then try new things, which kinds of loops back to this but I wanted to do other things first like dating a musician, take part in a protest, get in a fight, and see a guy's thing. And touch it. And, and I'm running out of things to tick off Britta."

"I get that Annie, I really do." Britta said, finally getting a word in, "And I'm all for you casting off the shackles of male oppression and discovering things for yourself. But I can't be the one who helps you do it."

"But it has to be you." Annie insisted, again interrupting Britta before she could say anything, "I'm not like you Britta. I can't just flirt with some girl and see if she flirts back. I can barely do that with guys, and I... I just can't do that with a girl. I just can't and I don't want to try. And I can't even imagine having sex with a girl I don't know. I, I just can't do it. But... if it was somebody I knew, somebody I trusted, it would be ok. Of course, they'd have to know what they're doing, because I... well, I've been told I'm not very good, you know, in bed. That's why it has to be you. You're experienced and worldly, and I trust you but we're not so super close that it would be weird. Well, not unbearably weird. I mean let's face it, after what happened tonight it's going to be weird between us for at least a few weeks no matter what so we might as well really earn the weirdness."

There was deafening silence for a few seconds and then Britta stammered, "Annie, I-"

"Don't say I'm the baby of the Study Group! I'm not a baby!" Annie whined, "I'm 19. I can have sex with whoever I want. It's allowed. And you're only 10 years older. That's barely even a thing, and it hasn't stopped Jeff from having these really weird exchanges with me which may or may not be something. And before you say that's just gross Jeff Winger being gross Jeff Winger it's not like I haven't had those exchanges before, most notably with you, and don't stand there and tell me I'm crazy, I'm not. And as for our friendship it's more likely to end if you don't have sex with me, because then this weird awkwardness between us might never ever go away and I might start resenting you without meaning too and, and... I don't want to lose you either Britta. That's why we need to have sex, so we can put this behind us and move on."

There was a deafening silence, Britta having no idea what to say even as Annie slowly approached her.

"I swear, I'll never mention it to anyone. Not even you. It'll be like tonight never, ever happened. I'll even deny kissing you, and leave right after, if that's what you want. Just please Britta, don't let me miss out on this essential college experience." Annie pleaded, intentionally using her big Bambi eyes more than ever before, "Please Britta, I... I already told you, it has to be you. I need you. Please... help me?"

Annie allowed her question to hang in the air for a few long seconds, although she had no intention of allowing Britta to answer it. The older girl was clearly still on the fence about all this, and left to her own devices sooner or later Britta would reject her for one reason or another, which would lead to the blonde kicking her out or more talking, and Annie was very tired of talking.

Annie didn't want to talk, she wanted to act. She was scared in more ways than one, but that kind of made it more exhilarating and Annie hadn't thought that was even possible under the circumstances.

So, her heart pounding in her chest, Annie waited until she was sure Britta was lost in thought, then she swiftly leaned in and pressed her lips to another woman's for only the second time in her whole entire life.

It was just like the first time, Britta tensing for a few long seconds before returning the kiss, their lips cautiously caressing each other's at first but slowly becoming increasingly relaxed until they became lost in it. Or at least Annie became completely lost in it. She still wasn't entirely sure she was any good at kissing, and kissing a girl was different, definitely a good different, but Annie didn't know if she was supposed to do different things when kissing girls or not. Hopefully she could ask Britta. Later. Right now Annie just wanted to enjoy the softness which was Britta Perry's lips.

The irony was of course that Britta was just as clueless as Annie. Just as worried she was doing this wrong. Not that there wasn't plenty wrong with this really, really messed up situation, but Britta's mind was too clouded to dwell on that right now. Too focused on the kiss. Her second ever real kiss with a girl.

Technically it was her third but Britta wasn't sure the first one really counted. It'd been so awkward. Ten times more awkward than this kiss, which was really saying something. Because... if Britta was to be really honest with herself, she hadn't really wanted to kiss Paige. She hadn't really wanted Paige. She hadn't liked her, she had liked the idea of her. But Annie... sweet, naive, beautiful Annie... oh God help Britta she wanted her. She wanted Annie. She wanted to kiss Annie. She wanted to... she wanted to do bad things to Annie. Britta wanted to do bad, naughty, dirty, forbidden, bad, bad, bad things to Annie, which once again proved she was the worst. Oh God Britta was so the worst.

It didn't really make the situation better, or Britta any less the worst, but she hadn't started this. Britta wasn't the one who kissed Annie last time, she didn't do it this time, and she didn't talk her way into Annie's home and throw herself at the brunette. No, that was all Annie. Also she wasn't the one who slid her tongue over Annie's lips requesting entry. Britta didn't even grant it, not really. Britta just opened her mouth because she was gasping in surprise and Annie took advantage, and once their tongues were touching it would have been rude not to return the gentle caress, so Britta wasn't totally to blame here.

Of course thinking about this caused Britta to realise something that hadn't even occurred to her till now. Perhaps it should have done, because suddenly it seemed so obvious given the evidence, yet it completely left Britta dumbfounded. Annie... Annie wanted her. Like... really wanted her. Like physically. Annie wanted a girl but it didn't feel like she was just settling for Britta because the brunette was really, really getting into this, first kissing Britta slow and passionately and then eventually fast and needy when their tongues were brought into the mix. It was all Britta could do to keep up, the blonde pretty much letting the 'innocent' girl have her way with her.

The kiss seemed to last forever, certainly much longer than any kiss either girl had ever had before, and when it finally ended they just quickly found themselves in another. And another, and another, and another. Neither girl was sure how long that went on for, or when their arms wrapped around each other, or when their hands started to wander, or when they started to move towards Britta's bedroom. All they knew was one minute they were kissing and the next they were falling with Annie landing on top of Britta, the two Greendale students gasping softly as they became very aware of their bodies pressing against each other in all the right places.

Or maybe it was all the wrong places, Britta wasn't sure. All she knew was that Annie was staring at her with an indescribable look on her face, several long seconds ticking by before huskily whispering, "Please Britta, help me."

Annie had never looked or sounded more grown-up or sexy than in that moment and it melted Britta's insides and caused her to suddenly flipped them so she was on top, the blonde desperately trying to restrain herself from devouring the brunette on the spot.

After several long seconds Britta softly whispered, "Just this once."

Even though she had seen Annie smile all the time, often over the smallest things, Britta had never seen the younger girl look so happy, joy practically radiating off the beaming brunette as one simple phrase escaped her lips, "Yay."

Annie regretted that almost instantly as she thought she sounded so childish, and from the look on Britta's face she thought it too which could be disastrous considering the blonde's concerns about their age difference. Luckily Annie now had a weapon to use against Britta's anxieties. That weapon was her lips, Annie quickly leaning forward and pressing them against Britta's lips again, the older girl tensing then relaxing into it and forgetting her worries like every time before.

The two Greendale students had another long make out session. Longer than the previous one, both of them nervous to make the first move. Ultimately Annie was the one to do so, the inexperienced girl slowly sliding her hand down the back of the girl who genuinely knew what she was doing to cup Britta's butt. Which was... nice. Soft, well proportioned... a nice girl butt.

Even though their hands had wandered over each other's bodies the two girls had avoided each other's special areas. Annie had tried to a few times but always chickened out until now. Which was kind of silly because guys had butts and Annie had squeezed those before, although admittedly it wasn't her first move and... and Annie totally lost her train of thought when her butt grab inspired Britta to finally touch her boobs, the gentle squeeze causing the brunette to moan into Britta's mouth.

Breaking the kiss Britta worriedly asked, "Is this ok?"

"Uh-huh." Annie gasped, before quickly adding, "Please... more... ah!"

There was another squeeze and another moan, and while Britta almost looked like she was going to ask if this was ok again she quickly took the hint and started fondling Annie's boobs through the fabric of her dress. Briefly Annie wondered why the experienced Britta was acting like a nervous teenage boy during his first time with a girl but concluded it must be because Britta was still worried about ruining their friendship or something. It didn't really matter because before Annie could overthink it Britta relaxed and started massaging her breasts with exactly the right amount of pressure at exactly the right time.

Now this was what Annie had signed up for, someone who knew how to please her body because they had the exact same parts and therefore knew how she liked to be touched. Of course while those touches were nice, particularly because Britta was switching from one breast to the other, Annie wanted more. Specifically skin on skin touching. Unfortunately she couldn't find the words, Annie simply mumbling over and over again the words 'more' and 'please' until she was fuming with frustration which ultimately led her to take matters into her own hands.

Britta had kind of become lost in what she was doing so when Annie started to move she pulled back, inwardly panicking she had done something wrong. However, before Britta could say anything Annie reached down, grabbed the bottom of her skirt and pulled it upwards, lifting first her ass, then her back to make it easier to take it off. Then she somehow got stuck pulling it over her head, Annie letting out a series of PG-13 curse words as her entire face became hidden by dark blue fabric.

It was actually pretty comical, Britta unable to stop herself from laughing a little. Then realising she was being unkind to her friend she tried to help only to somehow end up getting elbowed in the face.

"OWWW!" Britta exclaimed, pulling back.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Annie exclaimed, sitting up, "Are you ok?"

"I think so." Britta grumbled, briefly checking her face for blood and finding none before finally pulling Annie's stupid dress over her head, "Do I look ok?"

Annie studied Britta's face, finding no marks of any kind, which was a relief. Then again she hadn't hit the other woman that hard. Not that she had been trying, but the point was Britta did indeed seem to be ok, the two students finding themselves becoming lost in each other's eyes before finally Annie murmured, "You look fine."

Britta wasn't sure how that phrase could possibly be a turn on, yet suddenly the previously ruined mood was anything but, Annie staring into her eyes and vice versa for several seconds before they simultaneously closed the distance. They kind of banged foreheads and giggled a little, but then they were kissing again and suddenly everything was right with the world. That was until Britta tried removing Annie's bra, the infuriating thing seeming nearly impossible to undo. So Britta broke the kiss so she could concentrate on the definitely impossible task. Then Annie simply reached behind her and undid it with a flick of her hand, Annie then giggling again while Britta fumed with rage.

That rage was quickly forgotten when Britta's eyes locked onto Annie's boobs. Not the cute little monkey of the same name, but the deceptively large breasts of Annie Edison which Britta found herself practically drooling over for a few long seconds which once again put an end to the giggling. Then Britta kissed Annie just long enough to slowly lower her back down before switching her attention to her neck. Well, her lips concentrated on Annie's neck. Her hands went after those wonderfully big boobs, Britta resting her weight on her elbows and lower body so she could grab two handfuls of soft flesh.

"These are real!" Britta exclaimed softly in surprise, and then when Annie gave her a look panicked, "I mean, of course they're real... aren't they? It's just that I remember looking at them when we stripped down during the whole 'pen incident' and thinking wow, those can't be real, but then I thought why would they be fake, I wouldn't have thought you could afford it. Not that you're poor or anything, but... and anyway, I thought you'd have had more sense than that, and you do, it's just that-"

"Britta! Shut up!" Annie whined, "Don't Britta this, ok?"

"Britta this?" Britta frowned in confusion.

"Yes, I... erm..." Annie stammered before quickly changing the subject, "Hey wait, you looked at my boobs?"

It was Britta's turn to stammer, "Well... yeah, but only because they were so big and out there, and seriously Annie, do you strap them down? I mean, if I were you I'd be showing these babies off every chance I get. Not have them under layers of clothing, which by the way after seeing them only makes a person more curious about just how you hide them, which is why I... I mean... they're really nice..."

While she was talking Britta began gently caressing those soft hills of flesh in her hands, making Annie moan. From the look on her face it was all subconscious, at least at first, but Annie really didn't care what the reason for it was, it just felt so good. She tried to telepathically tell Britta to do it again, maybe a little harder, and surprisingly it worked, the blonde not only squeezing the brunette's boobs but tweaking her nipples with just the right amount of pressure to make Annie's eyes briefly flutter closed. Unfortunately it didn't work again, but luckily Annie had a really simple way around that.

"Well... if you like them so much, why don't you... you know..." Annie was instantly filled with embarrassment at not being able to bring herself to tell Britta what she wanted.

Fortunately her words were just enough to get Britta to start squeezing, caressing and fondling Annie's breasts like she had before, her cautious fingers mostly concentrating on the young brunette's nipples as they stared into each other's eyes. When Britta finally leaned in again Annie puckered her lips, ready for another kiss. Instead Britta went after her neck, and although she was a little surprised by this Annie certainly didn't complain. It did give her a few seconds to wonder why Britta hadn't asked her whether her boobs were real or not before now as given her experience surely Britta should've been able to figure it out. But Annie quickly forgot about that as she felt her friend's lips move lower, down her chest and up one of her soft boobs before reaching her nipples.

For once there was no hesitation, no small talk, no awkwardness, just an exquisite feeling of pleasure as Britta took Annie's right nipple into her mouth and gently sucked on it for a few long seconds. Then the blonde kissed her way down the brunette's right boob and up the left so she could suck on Annie's other nipples, Britta slowly going back and forth so she could repeat this process. Britta also kept using her hands, using one to push a nipple more firmly into her mouth while she used her other hand to make sure Annie's other nipple didn't get lonely.

It felt so much better than what Vaughn had done to her, and Annie's other ex-boyfriend had been gay and hadn't even touched her there and, wow. Just wow. This was exactly what Annie had wanted. Another woman skilfully worshipping her body for what seemed like hours, Britta not rushing this so she could get to something else and Annie perfectly content to let her continue doing this as long as she wanted. In fact when Annie did feel like she wanted something more it was like Britta read her mind, her friend first beginning to circle her nipples with her tongue and then slowly sliding her right hand down between the brunette's legs, the latter thing making Annie so excited she lost the ability to think coherently for a few minutes.

Britta had been struggling to think coherently for what felt like an hour. She had just been so lost in Annie's big beautiful boobs. The soft round flesh, the hard little tips on top, so lick-able, so suck-able, so wonderful, Britta literally thought she lost her mind. As a psych major she really should analyse this in more detail. And she would. Later. Right now she wanted to concentrate on what was important, which was these yummy breasts. And giving Annie the essential college experience she wanted.

With that in mind Britta's hand slid down Annie's incredibly soft yet toned body, at first Britta being amazed that her hand didn't seem to be shaking, despite how nervous and excited she felt only then to forget all about that in favour of marvelling at just how wet Annie's panties were. It was kind of ridiculous. She swore she'd never been that wet before. And it was weird... but... at the same time, it was kind of cool. Very cool. Kind of, sort of, maybe... a little hot. Because guys seem to walk around with at least a semi-hard on 24/7 but, from her own experience and things she'd heard, it normally took a lot to get a girl really, really worked up, and maybe Annie was just a slut, but maybe Britta was actually good at this. Maybe she wasn't the worst at everything. Maybe that was kind of flattering. And hot. And cool. Cool... cool, cool, cool, cool.

Britta smiled widely around one of Annie's nipples, then her humour was quickly forgotten as her hand slipped underneath her friend's panties. She swore she hadn't told her hand to do that, that it had gone into business for itself, that she should be worried about this, but really the only thing Britta could focus on was how wet Annie was. Because as soaked as her panties had been her... her pussy felt ten times as dripping. And hot. Literally and figuratively, the wet heat feeling like it would melt Britta's fingers and the psychological result of that was just... wow.

"Oh my Gosh... Britta..." Annie gasped, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as she desperately thought of something to say, ultimately coming up with, "Please..., inside... I... I need you to... inside..."

Luckily Britta got the message, or at least her hand did, that thing seeming to go into business for itself again as two fingers from the blonde's hand found Annie's entrance and plunged as deep into the other girl as they could go. The experience again left Britta struggling for coherent thought, some variation of the words 'I'm inside Annie' echoing through Britta's head as the two Greendale students became frozen in time, lost to the feelings which were overwhelming them.

Annie was the first to recover. Well, figuratively speaking. She wasn't sure she'd ever get over having another girl's fingers inside her, of having Britta's fingers inside her, but all of a sudden Annie wanted more. She... she wanted to have sex. She wanted to have sex with Britta. Like, officially. And to officially have sex. Surely there needed to be some... thrusting involved. And Annie definitely wanted some thrusting involved now. Wanted Britta to thrust her fingers in and out of her and make her feel good.

So Annie whimpered, "Please... please Britta... more... I, I need you to... please... Britta... fuck me!"

Swearing like that caused Annie to blush furiously but in that moment she couldn't think of anything else to say. Besides, if ever that word was appropriate it was now, and Annie couldn't feel bad about it for too long considering the result was her getting exactly what she wanted. Well, first Britta broke away from her chest and gave her this look which made Annie feel like she was going to cum all over her friend's fingers. She definitely coated them with arousal, and then even more so when Britta began thrusting in and out of her in a way which made Annie squeal with delight.

Annie was not a screamer, a term she recently learned from Jeff. She normally didn't make much noise in bed, but the thing Britta was now doing to her... fucking her... was somehow more intense than anything she'd felt before and Annie just couldn't help herself. Britta's intense gaze didn't help matters, but when she returned to licking and sucking Annie's nipples the loud cries kept escaping from Annie's mouth. It's like she literally couldn't stop them, nor could she stop herself from trembling underneath the older woman as she fucks her.

Fucking her. Another girl is fucking her. Britta is fucking her. Her friend, who is a girl, Britta Perry is thrusting her fingers in and out of Annie's sex and it's amazing. Incredible. So worth all that begging, Annie softly smiling to herself as she realises Britta is proving she's not the worst after all. And somehow that's the thought which is flowing through her head when her brain explodes and her body melts, Annie having no idea what's going on and not caring because it's so wonderful.

Britta was almost as mindless. She was aware of what she was doing to her young female friend, and was aware of all the reasons that this was wrong, but Britta felt like she couldn't stop. Logically she knew that wasn't true, that on some level she still had control of her body, yet it honestly felt like she was possessed or something. Which wasn't something she believed possible, but... oh man, this was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

To have another girl clamping down around her, her pussy squeezing her fingers, it was mind blowing, but now Britta felt like her fingers were being crushed from the pressure. Like she would have to go to a hospital because Annie had cum on her fingers so hard, Britta blushing in horror as she imagined having to come up with some lie to explain it to a doctor. To the group. And how unbearable the latter would be if they ever found out the truth. Yet... for this amazing experience, it might be worth it.

Having another girl cum on her fingers had always seemed like a wild thought to Britta, something she should try and experience so she could revel in femininity and sex in its purest form without a man involved. If she was going to be honest with herself the thought had been perhaps little more terrifying than hot, but having the innocent, naive and above all else beautiful Annie Edison literally coat her finger in girl cream was mind-blowing. Hell, Britta almost felt like she could cum just from Annie cumming on her fingers, or from watching her fellow community college student's face become awash with ecstasy and her eyes become overwhelmed with wonder.

When Annie's orgasm hit it became difficult for Britta to keep moving inside her friend, so she simply stopped thrusting and left her fingers buried to the knuckles inside the other girl's spasming pussy. Britta left them there while Annie rode out her high and slowly came down from it, then when the blonde was sure the brunette was over it she slowly pulled her fingers from the other student's cunt and brought them up to her face, Britta finding it so surreal to see her fingers coated in girl juice.

Not for the first time Britta wondered what another girl's cum and pussy juice would taste like, what Annie's cum and pussy juice would taste like, but before she could do anything about it she was suddenly being flipped over onto her back with a soft form gently clutching to her for dear life while whimpering over and over again, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Her fingers forgotten Britta struggled for what to say, eventually going with, "Annie, I..."

That was as much as Britta got out, Annie interacting her by lifting her head and giving her a almost feral look, "Oh Britta... I, I never knew... I never knew sex could be like that. I mean... wow!"

Annie had once gone to a party with most of the study group and ended up eating a special brownie which hadn't made her this lightheaded, jittery and overwhelmingly happy. It had however resulted in her putting her foot in her mouth, which was honestly something she did anyway, but being under the influence of something made it feel so much worse. In this case Annie was suddenly genuinely terrified that Britta would kick her out after the revelation that she had just given Annie her first orgasm.

Wanting to quickly take Britta's mind off that Annie lowered herself until her face was about an inch away from her fellow Greendale student's and asked in what she hoped was a sexy voice, "However will I repay you?"

Hopefully making it clear that she was deliberately answering her own question Annie kissed Britta with every drop of passion and strength she could muster, which wasn't exactly easy at first given how overwhelmed she still felt but it was so worth it. After all as obligated as she felt to at least try and return the favour feeling such an incredible sensation, or more accurately incredible sensations, had tripled Annie's lust for lesbian sex. It had somewhat quelled her strength, but that only made her more determined to do something she had been fantasising about for quite a while, and that was to fuck Britta Perry and give the older, more experienced woman a nice, hard orgasm.

Those thoughts made Annie blush but she powered through them, almost literally ripping off the weird grey shirt/black vest Britta was wearing, and then doing the same to her bra, and then her blue jeans and black panties. Unfortunately things became awkward again as too late Annie realised Britta's black boots were still on, the normally prudish brunette flabbergasted that the blonde hadn't thought to take them off sooner. Everybody knows you shouldn't wear your shoes in bed, hence why Annie had slipped hers off on their way to the bedroom. Besides, it was making removing the last of Britta's a nightmare.

With a whole lot of indignant sounds Annie was able to achieve her goal, the still technically teenaged girl grinning proudly to herself until Britta suddenly said, "Annie, you don't have to-"

"I want too!" Annie insisted as she quickly looked up into Britta's face, "I need too! After what you just did, I... I should... I will... I'd do anything for you."

As Britta still looked hesitant, and she could put her foot in her mouth at any moment, or at least far worse than she was already doing, Annie leaned down and pressed her lips to the side of the other girl's knee. She then slowly kissed her way up Britta's thigh until she'd almost reached the blonde's centre. Then she slowly covered the very top of that thigh in kisses before doing the same with the other thigh, the whole time Annie's mind panicking because she literally had no idea what she was doing. Luckily it seemed to work, Britta moaning loudly and spreading her legs to give Annie all the access she needed for the next stage, if only she could gather up the courage to actually do it.

Again Britta wasn't so sure she had control over her body. She certainly hadn't told her legs to open like that, and she swore she didn't mean to reach down and gently grab hold of Annie's head, curl her fingers into soft dark brown locks and push the other girl's pretty face more firmly against her thigh. Perhaps even pressure her a little towards where she wanted her the most. Where she needed her the most.

In her mind it still might have been up for debate but Britta's body wanted Annie Edison. It wanted her to lick her, suck her and most of all tongue fuck her. Britta's body desperately wanted innocent little Annie to stick her tongue inside her and fuck her with it, and she wanted it now. Britta wanted it now. She could tell herself all the reasons it was wrong as much as she wanted, she could try and pretend it was just her body, but her desires were becoming a physical need and she could only hold off for so long before begging for mercy.

When it came down to it Britta's begging came in the form of a whimper, and a really pathetic sounding one at that, "Please... Annie... please... please... I... OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWD!"

Fortunately Annie got the message, and while there was a really, really long moment when the younger girl just brought her face in front of Britta's needy cunt and then stared up at her for what felt like an eternity the older Greendale student finally got what she wanted. She finally got what she needed. She finally got what she craved when innocent, naive and beautiful Annie Edison leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and licked her aching centre.

As she let out what seemed to be a deafening cry Britta's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she arched her back. Then when Annie slowly followed up that first devastating lick with another and another and another Britta found herself slowly lowering herself down onto her back where she became a writhing, whimpering mess, unable to think coherently and unable to say anything except Annie's name over and over again.

Hearing her name being spoken like that was an incredible experience for Annie. She also enjoyed the fact that Britta had gone from sitting on the edge of the bed to lying down on top of it, this new 'traditional' position somehow feeling more right and kind of making Annie feel maybe, sort of, a little powerful. She wasn't sure why, and was particularly confused by the latter feeling, but unknowingly like Britta it wasn't like Annie was really capable of complex thought right now. Not when she was going down on another girl for the first time.

She... she was going down on another girl. She was licking pussy. She was licking another girl's pussy. Annie was licking another girl's pussy, her tongue sliding across wonderfully soft lips and lapping up incredibly tasty wetness, every lick overwhelmingly good, Annie becoming lost in this mouth-watering heaven for what felt like an eternity.

Unfortunately for Annie Edison she could never turn off her brain for long, nor could she consistently feel confident and comfortable in her own skin. In fact it was a miracle she remained confident and comfortable as it was, miracle brought on by the overwhelming experience of tasting pussy for the first time, naturally that revolution only hastening the return of clueless little Annie Edison, a complete novice to most things but especially sex, the brunette nevermore sure she was going to embarrass herself. After all unlike Britta she absolutely had no idea what she was doing.

The overwhelming fear caused Annie to hesitate, to doubt herself, to break the steady rhythm she had mindlessly established, causing Britta to whimper, "No, please Annie don't stop! Mmmmmm, more. Ooooohhhhh God, more. Please Annie lick me. Lick my pussy. Oooooooohhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Anniiiiiiieeeeeee!"

Hearing Britta beg had the opposite effect to what the blonde was probably intending and only made Annie more nervous and the situation more awkward. However as Annie desperately tried to change that by giving her friend's sex what had to be the most clumsy licks in history Britta let out a long moan of pleasure. Then, after some prompting from Britta, Annie licked harder and faster but equally clumsily and the blonde still moaned, groaned, cried and even trembled with joy. It was the same story as Annie continued pleasuring her female friend, and while she still felt awkward and clumsy for a long time it didn't seem to matter, because whatever she did Britta seemed to love it.

It helped that Britta gave her tips along the way, "Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Mmmmmm ohhhhhhh God please Annie fuck me! FUCK ME! Mmmmmmm fuck, I want it inside me. I want you to stick your teenaged tongue inside my pussy and fuck me until I cum!"

Britta had always had a dirty mouth during sex. Mostly it was a plus as it could motivate guys and make mediocre sex better, at least for her. Of course sometimes it ruined the mood or the guy just wasn't that into it, things only becoming worse as the awkwardness caused Britta to talk even more in a increasingly babbly and unsexy way. Considering how innocent Annie was, and that the brunette had struggled to simply say 'fuck me' a few moments ago, Britta had been desperately trying to keep her mouth shut, but inevitably she lost control.

For a moment Britta had wanted to hit herself because things had been going so well, and Annie was making her feel soooooo good, that she couldn't believe she had fucked things up again. But somehow her words didn't put Annie off. Looking down she could see the other girl was still blushing bright red, so maybe she should stop, but her words were if anything encouraging Annie, the younger girl licking her pussy more frantically with every word out of the older girl's mouth.

Unable to resist Britta begged for Annie to stick her tongue inside her, and when she did the blonde briefly became more verbal, "Ohhhhhhhh Goooooddddddd yeeeeeessssss, mmmmmmm, fuckkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee! Fuck me Annie, oh God fuck me with your tongue! Fuck me with your wonderful little tongue you pretty little girl. Mmmmmm, please Annie, fuck my nasty slut cunt with your 19-year-old tongue and make me cum! Make me cum! Make me cum, make me cum, make me cummmmmm aaaaaaaahhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwd!"

After that finally, mercifully, Britta lost the ability to speak coherently. There were still a few swear words which escaped her lips, but hopefully they were so loud Annie didn't really register them. Or they were drowned out or made unnoticeable by the various sounds coming from Britta's mouth. Then again Annie seemed solely concentrated on the task at hand, which was a very, very good thing. Actually it was the best thing ever in Britta's opinion considering Annie was concentrating so fiercely on making her cum.

Later Britta would obsess over what it all meant, why it caused her such overwhelming ecstasy like never before, etc, but for now she was blissfully mindless, nothing but a quivering hot mess experiencing the greatest joy of her whole entire life. The fact that it was created by cumming in a 19-year-old girl's mouth and all over her face and that19-year-old girl was her best female friend Annie Edison was irrelevant. All that mattered was enjoying this amazing orgasm.

Annie would also obsess about this, and everything leading up to it, for days, weeks and months to come. She'd probably be analysing it her whole life, at least to some degree. It was in her nature after all, something she couldn't help. But perhaps the most wonderful thing about this whole experience was, unknowingly just like Britta, Annie was so lost in what she was doing that she was finally given a break from her cluttered mind and given something she wanted for so very long, the chance to totally live in the moment.

Of course while for Britta that meant becoming lost in pleasure Annie became obsessed with swallowing girl cum. It didn't really register that's what she was swallowing, in her current state Annie only knowing it was the greatest thing she had ever tasted. Even greater than the other liquid, which was Britta's regular pussy cream, Annie tightening her lips against the other girl's pussy and sucking for all she was worth. Sadly it wasn't enough, most of the heavenly liquid covering Annie's face instead of sliding into her belly where it belonged. Luckily Annie had a plan to get more.

In what had to be pure instinct Annie slammed her tongue back into Britta's cunt and fucked the other girl with it until she was rewarded with another mouth full of girl cum, again the brunette trying and failing to swallow the majority of the precious liquid. Undeterred Annie repeated the process while one of her hands slipped down her body into what was left of her panties. That garment was a soaking ruin, Annie aware on some conscious level that she would probably have to throw it away, although she was far more conscious of her fingers sliding into herself while she continued fucking another girl with her mouth.

Normally Annie didn't like to masturbate. It felt weird, and awkward, and she could rarely ever get anywhere with it. But tonight was different. Tonight not only did she touch herself without thinking she was able to make herself cum. Unfortunately as soon as she had she felt a sharp tugging on her hair, which was the beginning of the end.

First she realised there was in fact a hand in her hair, then she realised who it belonged to, and what she had been doing, and then Annie's mind came rushing back to her and she was left dumbstruck. Then she slowly looked up into the eyes of her closest female friend, the two Greendale students then becoming lost in staring at each other as a long, awkward silence fell over them.

Wanting the silence to end Annie awkwardly smiled, "Thanks."

Trying to ignore the fact that her cum was covering Annie's face Britta tiredly asked, "For what?"

For giving me my first real orgasm, Annie thought with a blush, before softly smiling and then murmuring, "You know, for giving me an essential college experience."

"Oh, no problem. It was my pleasure." Britta blushed, unable to believe she had just said that. Her next comment wasn't any better, although it was equally true, "You were really good."

"Really?" Annie beamed, and then when the other girl nodded she only beamed wider, "Oh Britta!"

Without thinking Annie hugged Britta with the same enthusiasm she did when she was fully clothed. But she wasn't fully clothed. All she was wearing was that ruined pair of panties which might as well been non-existent for all the good they were doing separating her body from Britta's.

More awkward silence fell over them, the two women just holding each other for a few long moments, then Annie pulled away mumbling, "Well, I... erm, I'd better go."

Annie didn't really want to go, but it felt like the right thing to do. Or at least what Britta would want her to do, and as she wasn't told any different it was what Annie chose to assume.

In reality Britta didn't want Annie to leave, but she was so dumbfounded by that revelation and everything that had just happened that she barely even registered Annie stumbling around her room, collecting her clothes and getting dressed.

Finally Britta looked up just in time to catch Annie awkwardly waving goodbye to her from the door, the two women having another awkward exchange before Britta returned the wave.

Then Britta was left alone with her thoughts, the whole time wishing she wasn't. Wishing Annie was still here. Wishing things could be different. Wishing things were different. Wishing things had been different. Wishing she was better at this. Wishing she was just plain better. Wishing she wasn't the worst.


End file.
